Just Another Doomsday
by AztecMoogle
Summary: Jeffrey Salazar re-tells his life of events that had happened since the undead walked the earth. It is easy to say that Hell no longer has any room as people who die get back up to feed on the living. It doesn't matter that these creatures can't see, they could still hear. They could still hear the screams of humans who are trying to survive this day which is Just Another Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_: **Just Another DoomsDay…**

* * *

**Thursday, October 29th 2012, 05:08:59**

* * *

** **How many "apocalypse" movies have you seen? How many books have you read on the subject? How do you imagine yourself going out? What does your last minutes of life look like to you? Being held by a loved one... Surrounded by friends and family as you mutter "I love you" for the last time... Not for me...oh no... My last moments are now. Back to back with Janet as the last three shells in this shotgun are pumped into a hoard of the undead.****

****But let me tell you my story, before I die. Just listen, it's nothing special but then again it might just be.****

* * *

_**Monday, September 28th 2015, 11:26:32**_

* * *

I slept in my AJS102 class for the second time this month as the teacher just kept teaching. My dreams all involved numbers but who cares.

I was awaken, by the sound of the bell sounding, and swore under my breath then stood up and began to walk out when my teacher addressed me.

"Jeff, can I talk to you?" She said, after erasing the board and sitting on her desk.

"Sure." I said and walked over to the neat wooden desk, and dropped my backpack on the ground.

"You're one of my more attentive peers, why were you sleeping today? It happened on the 16th too."

"I know. I'm sorry. I worked real late last night and didn't get to bed till about 2 in the morning. I promise, Mrs. Furr, that it won't happen again."

"Please see that it doesn't. I'd hate to have to fail you, Jeff. You're a good student but we're with four more tests and the final on the way, there's still time to fail my class."

"I'll make sure to get more rest, Mrs. Furr."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Jeff."

"You too." I said and picked my backpack up, tossed it over my shoulder, and headed out.

****Everything was normal up until that night, at least for me. See: I am...was...whatever...an Administration of Justice student. Yup, another cop, deal with it. Well actually I was studying to become a juvenile parole officer, since there will always be a huge demand for those. But that's what I wanted to become, at that time my profession...was a little different.****

* * *

**Monday, September 28th 2015, 19:21:11**

* * *

"1245 E Florence then 10257 S Allison. Dear lord I need a Teleportation machine." I mumbled as I placed the two Pizza Delivery bags into my car's passenger side and walked over to the other side.

I mentally prayed as I turned the key in the ignition and the car struggled for a few second then purred into life with its entire 1.8v engine. I put my car in gear and silently cheered that it didn't stall then started forward then stopped as some guy ran passed me at full speed.

"The fu..." I began and looked after him as he jumped over a wire fence and kept running.

I began to drive forward then turned to my left, at the empty lot next to the small time pizza shop that I worked in, and saw the figure of a woman as she stumbled and limped her way towards me in the dark.

"'Hey, girl, I think that you've had enough' 'don't tell me when I've had enough, I'll tell you when I've had enough...'" I said mockingly to myself then sighed. "Stop talking to yourself, Jeffrey."

I headed out of the parking lot and into the main road then immediately turned and headed down Florence Street. I didn't last a minute before I began to get bored and plug my phone into the auxiliary connection coming out of tape in my radio and opened Pandora. It took ten million hours to load on the crappy 2g internet, but when it did, it began playing some Japanese anime song named line-dash-squiggle-squiggle-sideways happy face-random squiggle-other squiggle by an artist that couldn't read, let alone pronounce. I would have skipped it but it would have taken another lifetime to load another song so I just left it alone.

I reached the trailer park, which was my first destination, and pulled in while mumbling the tune to the dueling banjos as I found mobile home number 17 and parked my car outside.

I pulled out the two extra-large pizzas with extra cheese and pepperoni and held it up as I headed to the front door and knocked.

The door opened a few seconds later. A stick thing white girl with blond pigtails and a pair of torn shorts and a shirt that said Mount and Doo looked at me through the screen door.

"Yeah?" She asked while chewing gum. "You here with the pizza?"

"Awe, would you look at that, yes I am. Man you're good." I replied.

"Ma! Pizza kid is here." She said and took the pizza from me as a semi-truck wearing a shirt, that made me happy that I didn't have a pen with or else it would be sticking into one of my eyes, stepped into view and shoved a twenty and two singles in my direction. "Change is tip." She said and closed the door.

"Santa madre..." I mumbled and stepped into my car that turned on at the first time and I drove off before the Mount and Doo girl told her father that I got her pregnant and chased me off with a shot gun.

Another Japanese song started and I realized that my sister had changed my anime station for hers. I changed it back and the theme for Deadman Wonderland came on and raised the volume as I headed out of the trailer park and towards house number two.

Some guy limped down the street and fell over a black trash car, which made the garbage fall out. The man twisted on the ground before bolting upright.

"Brains..." I groaned and snickered as I drove down the street and turned the corner into the second house.

I stopped at a Stop sign and looked left and right then stared at a woman who quickly turned the corner while holding a woodcutting ax.

"Okay...?" I said and drove forward. She came towards me and motioned for me to stop but I just sped up and ignored the crazy woman.

"Wait! She yelled.

"Fuck that..." I said and ran the next stop sign. "What the hell is going on tonight? It isn't even Friday yet, so why are all the weirdo's out?"

I reached the second house and pulled up and got out and removed the two medium mushroom and Bacon pizzas and walked up to the front door. Two kids walked out and looked at me.

"Hey, is your mom or dad here? I brought the pizza." I said.

"No... How much?" The six year old asked.

"$23.67" I said as the other kid held out a twenty and a five out to me.

I took the money and handed them the change and pizzas then thanked then and walked away and into my car.

"Well Big Bertha gave me about five bucks in tips so it's something." I said and drove back to the base of operations.

There was no sign of the ax wielding woman or any of the other groovy goolies out tonight but did notice the two cop cars and the firefighters outside of my place of work.

I pulled in and parked then walked out when I saw my boss sitting in the sidewalk as one of the firefighters bandaged his right arm that had been bleeding recently.

"Man, are you okay?" I asked when I got closer.

"Yeah, this crazy chick bit me when I asked her if she was okay." Sam, my boss, said.

He gestured to the left. I turned and saw the woman in the back of a cop car with her hands behind her back. Dark saliva dripped out of her mouth as she snarled and kept hitting the window with her head.

"Trouble with the ladies?" I taunted him when I saw that he wasn't in pain.

"Looks like."

"We disinfected the bite, but some of the blood she had in her mouth might have gotten in your system." The firefighter said.

"So... I have rabies or something?" Sam asked.

"Well I was thinking more of an STD or something. I'm not a real paramedics but those are passed through body fluids." The firefighter said.

"Thanks." Sam replied as the firefighter walked away but crouched down in front of a police man who held his arm. "He also got bit by the woman. He almost shot her in the head but his partner helped him, man it burns."

"You should take it easy. We could close early tonight if you went. I'll open tomorrow, I don't have class." I told him.

"That's probably a good idea. Can I have you drive me home? She got my driving hand, and Malorie will kick my butt if she found out I drove home instead of calling her."

"Why don't you call her?"

"She has her book club tonight, and I don't want to bug her. Between taking care of me and the kids, she doesn't get out much."

"That's cool, let me lock up."

It took ten minutes for me to shut the ovens down, turn the lights off, and lock up. Sam called his babysitter to tell her that he was coming home early and to drop off the kids to his house.

We entered my car, which I had forgotten to put the two pizza delivery bags away.

Sam was four years older than me but we were more than coworkers. We actually hung out once in a while and actually bullshited at work. He was a cool guy and a fun boss. I could have gotten another job easily but I always stuck around because of our laid back relationship. I didn't tell him any of that though.

We pulled up to his drive way fifteen minutes later and we sat in the drive way for a little bit.

"You don't think that I could have gotten an STD because of this, do you?" He asked me.

"Doubt it. I'd still get it checked though. Lord knows that Malorie will have you do it anyway." I replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Goodnight, Jeff." He said and pounded my fist.

I waited for him to walk in, after stumbling once, then did a U-turn and drove home.

Three separate cop cars, and a paramedic, van sped past me on the way and something made me worry so I called home.

"Jeff?" A girl asked on the other side.

"Janet, are you guys okay? I saw some cop cars and got worried." I asked.

"Yeah we're okay. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm headed home early, some chick bit Sam's hand."

"Ouch. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he hasn't turned into a zombie or anything."

Janet checked. "See you when you get here, oh, and I might have forgotten to switch your station back on Pandora."

"I've noticed..."


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

**Chapter 2:**** Day 1**

* * *

**_Thursday, October 29th 2015, 05:09:15_**

* * *

****The virus did not spread overnight, as commonly stated in movies or games. It took a week before it reached worldwide. Entire states were unaware of the plague until it happened to them. The news labeled the "attacks" as drug related or caused by unemployment. Some talk shows were blaming Television. Speculations of the origin of the virus were in question; it was unknown if it was nature or if it was man made or even if Hell itself was full and the dead started walking. The truth was a lot scarier than that...****

"Screw this!" I yelled as the undead surrounded us by the dozens. My Remington clicked empty so I hit the nearest creature in the forehead with the butt of the shot gun then turned around and threw my gun through the window.

It broke loudly as the gun landed on one of the undead inside.

I jumped onto the window and kicked some of the remaining glass from the bottom and pulled my sister up.

One undead grabbed her leg and moved in for the bite but Janet kicked him off, which made us lose our balance and we fell over onto the inside of the restaurant.

She rolled off and I began to get up as Janet screamed. A zombie fell on me and I immediately moved my hand over his chin and arm.

The thing that used to be a regular customer snarled and tried forcing himself on me. I tried forcing him off but he had at least an extra 50 pounds on me, even as an undead creature.

I heard a loud "CRACK" and the creature jerked once then went limp and I was finally able to push him off.

My sister held the broken ends of a stool to her as she stood over me.

"Thanks." I said and got up then looked around as the five or six undead, that were inside of the restaurant, moved closer.

"Uh oh..." Janet moaned and moved closer to me.

"There's like six, better than a couple dozen out there." I said then picked up the seat of the stool and threw it at the nearest undead woman.

**_Monday, September 29th 2015, 12:45:01_**

Dean coughed twice onto his hands, that he lazily wiped on his pants, and then used it to stretch the dough out.

"Dude, use some sanitizer after you cough." I said and made a receipt for the order over the phone.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." He said, with a stuffed nose, and walked over to use the hand sanitizer.

"Dude, you should go home if you're sick. I can call Karrin in." I said while printing the receipt.

"Nah, I'm good. I need the money, Jeff. I need to move out of my parents' house."

Dean moved back and continued working on the pizza.

The main door opened and Sam walked in with a long sleeve shirt to cover some of the bandage.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Malorie kept fussing over me and I got tired of it so I decided to come in." He said and walked through the door that lead to the inside if the work section.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked and sniffed.

"Better. It itches but it's nothing worse than a bug bite." He replied. "Jeff, why don't you go home? I got this and Malorie says that you need to study."

"Yeah, yeah." I said and went to clock out.

I swiped the card with my name on it face down on the barcode reader and it beeped showing my name.

"Call me if you need me, I do live down the street." I said and took my work coat off and hung it in the back.

"You got it." He said and punched slightly in the arm, with his bitten hand, and began to walk into his office then turned around to the mini fridge we kept and opened a Dr. Pepper.

I walked out and headed into my car and sighed. I knew that Sam shouldn't have come in but he was the boss.

The car sputtered to life as I turned the key and headed down the road and turned almost immediately to the nearest road that let to my house, which was about half a minute away.

An ambulance was parked outside of one of my neighbor's house. I never talked to them so I didn't really care, but it was interesting as nothing exciting ever happens here.

Jenny, a pizza delivery GIRL (don't call her a guy because she'll lecture you to death) passed me on her way back to the base of operations. She waved at me as she passed and I nodded quickly before turning into my driveway.

My parents were outside as they enjoyed the September temperature, not that it was cool but it was cooler than the last few months.

They speak Spanish, mostly, so I'll translate:

"Hey, ma. Hey, pa." I said as I got out of the car.

"Hey, Jeff. Your car is making that noise again." My dad said as I walked over and bro fisted him.

"Yeah, it started yesterday." I said, not really sure if it did or not.

"How was work?" Mom asked.

"Good, I think that imma head back to bed, I'm sleepy."

"Want to eat first?"

"No thanks. I'll eat when I get up."

"Alright."

Our house was a 1400 single story house with three rooms, two baths, a kitchen, living room, lesser living room and a garage. The lesser living room was right when you entered (meant for guests). Up ahead was a door that went into the regular living room while there was a door to my immediate left that led into the kitchen. The kitchen had a table to the left, of entering, and the passage was sandwiched between two sets of cabinetry (the sink was in the right under an opening that looked into the lesser living room, while the range, oven, and microwave was on the left). Up ahead was the regular living room with a sofa, love seat, and reclining up against all three walls and the wall nearest the kitchen had a 52" television. Past that was the third bedroom, which was used as my ma's sowing room, that also lead to the fenced backyard and the computer room. To the left of the space between the kitchen and living room was the horizontal entry to the vertical hallway. The right of the hallway led into my parents' room and their master bath while the left lead to the second bath and the second bedroom.

I opened the door to the second bedroom, my room. It had two beds (one up against the east wall and one up against the north wall, with the window). There was a computer desk on the kitchen/bedroom 2 wall, a drawer base with a 23" TV, ps4, Xbox 360, and a cable box on the bathroom 2/bedroom 2 wall and a smaller set of cabinets along the east wall.

The east wall bed belonged to me, hence the blue throw blanket while the north side bed belonged to my sister, hence the pink and black throw blanket. Also the girl in tank top and skirt that was video Skypeing a guy and lying in her bed were a dead giveaway.

She waved to me, by only moving her fingers and not the hand, then continued talking to the guy. I kicked off my shoes and socks then headed to the bathroom to do my business.

I unzipped my pants and began my business as I stood over the toilet. My sister and I shared a room, weird I know, but we grew up together. We were both born on December 16th, a year and three hours apart, so we kind of just did everything together so we just grew close. My other sister was five years older than me so she moved out, three years ago, and married the man which gave me the job I have today. My younger sister could have moved out and into my older sister's vacant room but she didn't. She let my ma have it as a sewing room, plus she would have missed sharing a room, we both would have.

I walked into my room, two minutes later, as my sister hung up her Skype call.

"Janet's got a boyfriend" I sang in a perky tone.

"I do not, he's just a friend." She replied and pushed herself up and crawled, on her knees, closer to the mirror on the end of her bed and adjusted her ponytail.

"Janet's got a guy friend." I mocked her.

"Oh yeah, like you don't have and girl...space...friends." She replied.

"I do, but it's okay for a guy to have friends of the opposite sex."

"But not for girls?"

"Nope."

"Double standards, I love them." She replied and picked up a mascara pen and began drawing under her eyes. "How was work? Dammit..."

"Good, here give me that." I replied and walked over as she gave me the pen.

Don't tell anyone, but I know how to do some...feminine things like make up and even paint nails. It comes of having a sister that you were really close to.

And the fact that she was completely ass about it didn't help.

"Done." I said and punched her shoulder slightly.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Imma take a nap, I'm tired."

"Alright. Will is taking me out for dinner and a movie, so I probably won't be here when you wake up."

"Yup, he's your boyfriend." I replied and lay down on my bed.

Janet slapped my ass then pouted. "He is not my boyfriend."

"You slap his ass too?"

"Whatever, goodnight."

**_Monday, September 29th 2015, 19:11:26_**

I awoke to the sounds of my mother screaming. My father yelled something I didn't understand so I tossed the blankets off me and ran to my door and into the kitchen. I saw, through the opening over the sink, my father trying to wrestle someone away from him.

I slammed the door open, which hit the man and knocked him and my father down. My mother yelled something so I ran around and saw that the guy was trying to bite my father so I grabbed him by the hair and shirt and pulled him off then tossed him towards the opened door.

The man turned and fell face first and lay there for a second before starting to get back up. He had fallen hard because his jaw was dislocated but he tried speaking but the only thing that came out was a snarl.

I walked forward and kicked the man in the chest which made him fall onto the dried grass. A cop car drove by quickly with his lights on. I expected him to stop but he kept going.

"Close the door." My father yelled.

I slammed the door closed as the man began to get back up.

"What happened?" I asked to my parents as my father rotated his arm. "It's like that dude was a zombie or something."

"That dumbass was knocking at the door. He wouldn't stop so I opened the door to yell at him but he attacked me. Thanks for helping." My father said as my mother helped him up."

"Did...did he bite you?" I asked.

"What? No, I did hurt my shoulder, though." He said.

The man pressed his body up against the door and slowly dragged his hands on the inset glass.

"I'm calling the cops." My mother said and moved to the door between the living rooms.

"No, don't do that..." My father said but my mother ignored him and picked the wireless phone up as someone honked a few doors down. The man stopped making noises and slow footsteps where heard as he walked away.

"That's weird..." My mother said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're busy. I tried calling three times and they're busy, they're never busy. Why are they busy?" My mom cried out.

"Calm down, something is probably happening at the phone company." My father said.

My cell phone rang once then stopped before I was able to run into my room to get it. I had a missed call from Janet, my younger sister.

"Hmm..." I said and called her back.

The phone rang twice before I heard the busy beep, followed by a recorded message. "All circuits are busy; please try again in a few minutes. If this problem persists then call your telephone provider. Thank you."

I hung up and tried again with similar results so I grunted, went back to the home screen, on my phone then swipe the screen until it showed my text widget screen. The last text it showed was from my older sister asking me if she should bring something for dinner. I scrolled down and saw an old message from my sister that was sent on Sunday, September, the 22nd at 18:13:56 and it read "bring meh sum gummy worms and sum root beer."

I opened the message and hit reply then typed "Are you okay?" and hit send.

I waited for a few minutes before the phone rang. I answered it almost immediately.

"Janet, where are you?" I asked.

"Jeff..." She whispered and sniffed twice.

"Janet, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Jeff, I'm-" She said before the call got cut off.

I called her back and almost threw my phone to the wall because I couldn't get through.

I dialed again then hung up immediately because I received a text message from her.

"Help! I'm in the theater. Will's gone... Please help." The text said.

I threw my shoes on, with no socks, and ran out the door of my room and went to my parents.

"Something is going on with Janet, imma go get her." I said.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Sent called and was crying but then it hung up and she sent me a message saying to help her." I said.

"Go get her." My dad said. "I don't know what's going on but imma go get Malorie. I don't want her to be attacked."

"It's like it's the end of the world or something." I muttered as I walked out.

**_Monday, September 29th 2015, 19:37:01_**

The parking lot wasn't exactly packed by cars but it did have a good amount, for a Monday. I didn't see anyone so I just parked and walked past the parking lot as the sun was still going strong.

The glass door was broken and there was a guy that was half thrown through it. He wasn't moving, which is a whole lot more disturbing than you'd think. A girl was standing inside of the theater lobby with her back to me.

I contemplated her for a second. She stood eerily still in the deserted and trashed lobby.

"What happened? The damn zombie apocalypse?" I muttered. "Hello? Ms.?" I let out and immediately wish I didn't.

The guy who had been thrown halfway through the glass door shifted slightly and lifted his head to stare at me. His blank eyes glared at my general location as it struggled until glass broke and he crawled forward and out from the door. Blood oozed out of his chest as he crawled closer, the sound of glass scratching on the concrete was terrible.

The man growled and drooled as he crawled closer to me while a dark and sticky trail of blood was left in his trail.

"Oh Shit." I said as I walked sideways, to try and get away from him, then jumped back when I almost walked into a blond girl that had her lips chewed off.

"Don't just fucking stand there, dumb ass." I heard a guy say right before someone came out of nowhere and clubbed the girl in the mid-section with a metal chair leg which made her bend slightly before he stabbed her in the back of the head with a chisel.

"Holy shit dude!" I let out and stamped back where the man with glass in him grabbed my leg and began to bite my shoe. I flinched and pulled my foot away but he held on until I kicked him in the head and moved back.

"Pussy..." The guy said and moved forward then stomped on the guy's head then again until he stopped moving.

"Who are you? Those people were alive! They're not zombies! Are they?" I asked and looked at the man with the glass who should have been dead but began to move slowly.

The guy brought down the chair leg and broke it over the man's head and finished him off then threw the bent chair leg away.

"Finally, someone who knows what those freaks are. Aaron Kane." He said and started walking into the theater.

"What?" I asked.

"Aaron Kane. That's my name...and you are?"

"Jeff, Jeffrey Mejia" I replied and walked in after him.

The lobby was large enough to hold about 70 people comfortably. The snack bar was at the opposite end of the entrance; a small arcade center was to the initiate right and was covered by a wall showing upcoming movies. There were too halls (one to the left and one to the right). My sister would have most likely been on the left hand side as the right hand rooms all had kid's movies. That is unless she went to watch something pg-13 then I didn't know where she could be.

"Looking for a friend?" Aaron asked as he crept towards the side of the left hand hall.

"Sister." I replied.

"Is she fat?"

"What?"

"Is she fat, fit, skinny, tall? What?"

"I don't see how that matters."

"If we have to run for it, I want to make sure that she doesn't slow us down." He said and signaled for me to be quiet.

He looked around the corner and looked back.

"Two dead girls and one undead." He said and handed me one of his small knives from his belt. "Shh." He whispered and slowly crept over.

I followed him and stared at the man who was bent over one of the dead girls and had ripped her chest open to get to the insides.

We stepped passed him and froze as my cell phone chimed loudly in the eerie silence.

The undead man groaned loudly and stood up then snarled and walked towards us. I lifted my arm with the knife and was about to strike when Aaron grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him as he held his finger over his lips and pulled me aside quietly. I stepped along with him as the undead man walked passed us to where we were and hit the wall. He bounced back then moved forward again with the same result. He growled and turned right and headed back towards the lobby.

"They can't see..." Aaron whispered close to my ear. "Don't make too much noise unless it's to distract them.

I nodded and looked at my phone. I had a text from Janet.

I unlocked the screen and looked at the message:

"Where r u? I'm in theater 6!"

The message said.

I looked up and saw the room labeled 6 them looked at the two dead girls in front of the door.

"She's in there." I said and pointed forward.

"You go get her; I've got business in 2." Aaron said.

"Family?" I asked but I was already half way down the other doors.

I sighed and stepped over the dead girls and tried opening the door which was barricaded from the inside.

I knocked softly but nobody answered so I texted my sister telling her that I was on the other side of the door.

I heard some arguing and someone say something angrily before something slid on the other side and the door slowly opened.

A boy with dirty blond hair slowly peeked out and looked at me. He was a chunky boy with a black shirt and shorts. He stared at me then opened the door completely to let me in. I stepped in and was almost knocked down by my sister who almost tackled me to the floor and hugged me tight while crying.

"Hey, hey. It's cool, I'm here."

"Wow, she seemed so strong...it's weird seeing her balling on her brother." A girl, who stood at the end of the slanted walkway before getting to the seats, said.

I ignored the girl and stroked my sister's hair as she cried.

The chunky boy moved forward and shoved the three girls who stood there.

"Give them some room, move it!" He said and stood there blocking the way until the three girls went away.

"I was so scared, Jeff, I didn't know what to do so I just did what you do in these situations but...but I'm not as strong as you are..."

"It's okay, Janet. I'm here. I'm sure you did your best." I said.

"Hell yeah she did..." The chunky, dirty blond, boy said as he walked closer. "She killed about a dozen of those things out there and came up with the idea of hiding up in here. If it wasn't for her then I would probably be dead or hiding on the toilet." He patted my sister's back twice.

"Thanks, Henry." Janet said and wiped her tears.

"She's been leading our group for the last few hours; I'm assuming you're taking over?" He asked.

"Uh..." I began and looked at my sister who just stared back. "I guess... How big is the group?"

"Six; her, me, the three girls and another guy up there who doesn't really say much."

"Uh... We should go. I met a guy who is looking for someone in room 2."

"We aren't going anywhere." One of the three girls said from over the railings that lead up onto the rear seats.

"Come over we have some junk food. It isn't much but it's kept us going." Janet said and pulled me towards the end of the passage way.

I let her lead me towards the end of the corridor where the only illumination was the tilted footage showing the same five seconds of movie looping over and over and the lights on the film room. It was enough to be able to see but not enough to be lit up in any sense.

The three girls stared at us as we walked towards one of the top seats while a teenage boy examined me. I simply nodded at him, and he returned the favor without changing expression.

"How do we get out of here?" One girl asked.

"What are those things?" Another added.

"How did you get here?" The last one wondered.

"By foot, the undead, also by foot." I replied. I hated having to answer questions, especially pointless ones so I always did them sarcastically.

My sister chuckled but still held on to me, she only did that when she was scared.

"I met this guy out there; Aaron Kane." I added. "He helped me; I probably would have been attacked if he wasn't there to help."

"Is he okay?" Janet asked me.

"He went into theater 2 before I came in here. He said he had business there...maybe a family member or friend..." I replied. "Yeah, I have to go get him, hopefully he's okay. I am going to go out to see if the coast is clear. Janet stay here. Henry. If I yell, close the door up and do not answer it unless it's me. Things one, two, and three; stay out of Henry's way."

"We have names, you know." Thing three said.

"I'm sure you do. Quiet guy." I looked at the guy who sat in one of the chairs as he slowly turned to look at me. "Continue doing what you're doing."

He nodded slightly and went back to sitting there.

"Who died and made you boss?" Thing one asked.

"Do you have a better plan?" Janet snapped.

"That's not even a plan. It's more of an idea. If you want then you could go out." I said and sat down next to the silent guy who stared forward but offered me a Grape Vine. I took one and Snacked on it. "Be my guest." I told the girl and motioned with my hand.

She just stared at me but didn't say anything.

"Exactly, so shut up and stay here." I said and walked down the steps, stepping over a dead boy, and into the slanted corridor that lead onto the door and outside.

The three girls looked over the railing as Henry and my sister followed me.

"I'll be back, hopefully. Be careful. By the way, what happened to the other people here? Or was it just you guys?" I asked.

"There were about eight more people. Two girls ran out while the one who was sick killed the other 5 and in turn we killed them. Well Janet and Quinn killed them while the girls and I stayed back."

"Oh, okay. Lock the door behind me."

"Be careful!" My sister said loudly.

"Thanks. Try and be quiet. They're attracted to noise." I said as I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. I didn't immediately see anything so I just walked out slowly. Henry closed the door behind me and I grinned slightly when I heard the lock engage.  
I took a few steps forward before I noticed that both girls that were eaten alive were missing.

I looked towards the lobby and saw one waddling away but not the other so I stepped forward and turned to the left, towards the other rooms, and froze when the second girl was about six inches from me. Her head snapped left and right while her neck bones cracked loudly and her green eyes got hazy. Her chest was split open and I could actually see her ribs and the inside of her back.

I made a surprise noise and the girl grinned slightly and began walking towards me, the skin that used to be her chest flapped with every step. I stamped back then took out the knife that Aaron gave me and I swiped at her which actually cut her cheek pretty deep.

She flinched slightly but kept coming as blood drooled with from her cheek. She backed me to the corner and I simply stepped out of the way and she kept walking until she hit the counter where you could butter your popcorn.

I kicked her in the back of the leg, which made her fall onto one knee, and I smashed her head on the counter. Her head didn't burst open like in movies or games. She just simply stopped moving. I repeated the action three more times to make sure that she wasn't coming back then let her go.

"That's right!" I let out. "And people said that zombie games were stupid."

I turned and saw the other girl standing right in front of me. She extended her arms and grabbed my shoulders and I immediately put my hand under her chin and one on her forehead, I knew that all it took was one bite and I was dead.

She pushed me back slightly with her unforgiving strength and I turned her and made her hit her head on the wall, which didn't do anything.

The girl growled and forced herself onto me, something that most guys want unless the girl is undead, and knocked me down. I loosened my grip for a second and she snapped forward and barely missed biting my neck by a fraction of an inch before I pushed her back.

She lashed at me with her teeth as blood drooled out of her mouth and slowly oozed towards me. I stared wide eyed and turned away so the blood didn't fall I to my mouth of eyes.

Suddenly, the girl jerked and fell to the side with a large knife protruding on her right side of the motionless head. Her fingers still twitched for a few seconds but stopped.

Aaron slowly walked towards me, with a 16 or 15 year, wide eyed, old boy on his side.

"Aaron, man thank you. I don't know how that would have..." I begin but stopped when he held his finger to his lips and helped me up.

He motioned towards the lobby, by nodding, to where three more undead were making their way towards us. The three of us retreated to the opening between the hall and the door to theater 6 and pressed our backs against the wall as the undead slowly walked passed.

"Jeff?" Janet softly asked from the other side.

"Shhh..." I softly whispered while staring at the undead.

"Jeff, is that you?" She asked loudly.

Aaron, the teen, and I all froze as the three undead slowly turned in our direction.

"Goddammit!" Aaron let out and stepped forward and kicked the first undead in the midsection which caused him and one other to fall.

I moved forward and pulled the knife still in the girl's head and sliced at the man's forehead, which didn't come off like in the movies. The skin did but his skull protected his brain. The man stumbled back but began moving forward.

Aaron took the knife from me and stabbed him once, in the head, which easily penetrated his skull, and rendered the undead man dead. Aaron moved to stab the second man which fell upon him and began to move close but I ran forward and kicked him in the head.

Aaron got up, thanked me, and moved closer as the two undead men advanced on us.

"Ready?" I asked Aaron as I got ready for a fight.

"Sure." He said and we began to move when one undead was thrown aside when something hit him on the head.

The second zombie turned in time to get his head caved in before falling to the ground.

Quinn, the quiet guy from theater room 6, stood there with a piece of the railing which had both fresh and dried blood.

We both stared at how easily he had taken both men down and smiled.

"Thanks, Quinn." I said and he responded by nodding and moving back to the opened door which was labeled 6.

Aaron, the teen, and I walked in to where I was knocked down by sister who threw herself at me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I would get you in trouble." She said as she hung on to me.

"It's alright. Thanks for sending Quinn after us." I replied.

"We didn't. He just got up, unlocked the door and walked out."

I looked at Quinn as he walked up the hall and back towards the top stairs.

"Weird guy..." Aaron said.

"Loyal though." I replied. "Come on, let's go home."

My sister nodded and let me go.

I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this! Some stuff has changed in my life; I am getting a bigger work load at work, I got partnered through Creator X on YouTube, I got a girlfriend (who I'm trying to spend as much time with), it was just an interesting last month or two. I will try and write a lot more often, because it does de-stress me, (unlike the Lavender Water in Clock Tower 3...) So yeah. One again, sorry for my absence.


End file.
